


Little Moments

by DreamingKate



Category: Glee
Genre: Abuse, Alcoholism, M/M, future!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-04
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-07 11:08:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1896774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DreamingKate/pseuds/DreamingKate
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a bag already packed in the back of his closet.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Blaine won’t leave Kurt. Not even when Kurt starts to get violent.

There’s a bag already packed in the back of his closet. 

All he had to do was grab it when Kurt was at work and walk out. Any of his friends would happily take him in and his life can be his own again. He wouldn’t flinch every time the door slammed open. He wouldn’t feel sick at the smell of alcohol. He wouldn’t wait at home in fear as he waited for his husband to come home. He wouldn’t have to pray that today Kurt would be the man he fell in love with.

All he had to do was take that bag and walk out the front door. 

Some days, Blaine was so close to doing just that. The bruises would be painful and his lip would be smarting as the blood finally stopped flowing. He would tell himself that he deserved better. 

It never happened though. As soon as he gathered the courage to do anything, Kurt would come home with that same soft smile and sweet words. All thoughts of leaving would vanish as Kurt apologized and kissed the bruises.

How could he leave?

Those glimpses of the man he had fallen in love were the only thing that kept him here. 

Once, Kurt had looked at him like he was something to be treasured. Once, Kurt had been too nervous to even touch him. Once, Kurt had surprised him with a bouquet of roses. Once, Kurt had said yes with tears in his eyes. 

But now, those bright blue eyes were glazed with alcohol and his mouth would twist into a snarl as he slammed Blaine up against the wall. 

The door opened and he went stiff, quickly closing the door. Heart pounding, Blaine gathered up a few more dirty clothes and threw them in the camper before stepping out of the bedroom. 

“Hi sweetie,” Kurt smiled gently, holding up a small container. “I got you a piece of cheesecake.”

Blaine’s shoulders relaxed a little in relief and he gave back a genuine smile. If he ignored the guilty look in Kurt’s eyes as they lingered on the split lip and bruise on his chin, it looked just like he remembered. 

“You’re sweet,” he said softly as he took the box. 

Just hold on to those memories. It was all worth it for these little moments. 


	2. Treading Water

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Little Moments sequel: Kurt brings up the cheating when he’s beating Blaine and Blaine feels like he deserves the pain.
> 
> Prompt: Little Moments Sequel: Someone finds out about Kurt’s abuse.
> 
> Prompt: Sequel to little moments. No one ever thought that Burt would be the one to finally convince Blaine to leave.
> 
> Prompt: I just loved Little Moments! Can you please write something else in that verse? Something longer? Thanks! :)
> 
> Prompt by alicefelldowntherabbithole432: Hi! I love your stories. I was wondering if you could do a sequel to Little Moments. Maybe Blaine gaining the confidence to leave the relationship and/or their friends/Burt finding out about the abuse. Thank you either way!

It was his entire fault. 

Blaine had lost track of time and spent far too long at the library studying before he realized in a panic that he should have been home hours ago. His clutched his books tighter to his chest, to obscure his shaking hands, as he sprinted up the stairs to their apartment. 

He didn’t even make it three steps in the door before Kurt grabbed his shoulders and slammed him into the wall. 

Blaine knew this would happen. When Kurt got home he would drink. Usually he would do it outside of the apartment with other people since when Blaine was home first he could distract them. They could spend the night watching movies and cuddling instead of Blaine spending the night icing his bruises. 

He was too late. 

“Where the hell were you?” Kurt’s usually melodious voice was slurred.

“I was studying,” the books fell to the ground and Blaine reflexively moved his hands up to protect his face. “I forgot what time it was.” 

“Bullshit,” Kurt’s hands slipped slightly as he stumbled but then came back twice as hard, tightening around his neck slightly. “You were sleeping with someone.”

“Kurt please…” Blaine breathed; desperately trying to see the man he loved in those furious, hazy eyes.  

“Shut up,” his head snapped to the side with the slap. “You’ve done it before. You’ll do it again. I’m the only one  _stupid_  enough to take you back again and again when you screw up.”

“You’re drunk,” he whispered and gasped as Kurt’s hand tightened. 

“Doesn’t change the fact that you’re a whore,” he spat, slamming Blaine’s shoulders into the wall one more time before storming off. 

Blaine slipped down the wall, tears running down his cheeks. His body ached and he reached up with a trembling hand. 

This was getting worse. No matter how often he meekly suggested that Kurt go to a rehab center or begged him to stop Kurt wasn’t getting better. Maybe the man he loved wasn’t there any more. 

He could hear him rooting around in the kitchen for the bottles he had hidden and something snapped. Blaine got shakily to his feet and stumbled to their room, grabbing the bag he had stashed away in the closet. For a moment he paused at the door, listening to Kurt stumbling in the kitchen, before he slipped through and walked down the stairs. 

Blaine walked mindlessly and was surprised when he arrived at Sam and Mercedes’s apartment. With a trembling hand, he knocked in short bursts on the door and waited. 

“Blaine?” Sam frowned, dressed in his pajamas. “What’s going…what the hell happened to you?”

“I left Kurt,” he breathed and burst into tears, the gravity of the situation suddenly crashed down on him. 

Vaguely, Blaine was aware of Sam and Mercedes pressing ice packs to his bruises and wrapping him up in fuzzy blankets. Then he fell asleep on the couch and couldn’t remember anything else. 

—

“He hurt him Sam!” He woke up slowly to the sound of Mercedes voice. “There are old and new bruises. It looks like he choked him!” 

“That doesn’t sound like him.”

“Think about it. When was the last time you talked to either of them?” 

“We…he’s waking up.”

Then Blaine felt a warm hand on his forehead and blinked his eyes open to see Mercedes’s warm smile. She gently brushed back his hair and he felt a band-aid on his forehead. 

“How are you feeling?” She asked and the tears sprung back to his eyes as emotions overwhelmed him. “It’s okay. You’re okay.”

“I’m going to kill him,” Sam said tightly and Blaine shook his head wildly, ignoring the ache in his neck. 

“It’s not his fault. He was drinking and-“

“That’s an excuse for beating you?” Sam snapped back and Blaine looked away. “He hurt you Blaine, that’s never excusable.”

He was exhausted. He didn’t even think that he could cry anymore and his chest hurt from the tightness. “He’s the love of my life. I…he’s my future.”

“Then why did you leave?” Sam’s eyes went cold. 

“I was scared.”

Mercedes held a hand to her mouth and looked sadly at the both of them. “Then you’re staying here. You’re not going back.”

Blaine squeezed his eyes tightly shut and curled up into as tight of a ball as he could. “Please leave me alone. Let me sleep.”

Sam and Mercedes hesitated before slipping up the stairs to Mercedes’s room, leaving him alone. Blaine pressed his hands to his eyes and shook with sobs. He had left the love of his life. He had finally given up on something he had been so sure on. 

His phone vibrated in his pocket and he shakily answered it. 

“Blaine?” Kurt’s voice was broken and he closed his eyes. “Where are you?”

“I’m at Sam and Mercedes’s place,” he whispered.

“What are you doing there?” Kurt let out in a long breath. “I woke up and you were gone. I had no idea where you were.”

“You’re hungover right now,” Blaine breathed, feeling stronger than he had in a long time. “So hungover that you probably don’t remember slamming me against the wall or choking me.”

Kurt was silent for a long moment. “I…I didn’t.”

“You did and it isn’t the first time, you know that,” Blaine felt eerily calm. “I’m not coming back. I’m staying here.”

“Blaine-“

“I’m tired of being scared of you,” Blaine’s voice cracked and he sucked in a deep breath through his teeth. “I’m tired Kurt.”

“I would never hurt you.”

“You already have. Get some help Kurt,” Blaine hung up and stared down at his phone, heart heavy.

Kurt had been his teenage dream. Kurt had been his entire future. Now Kurt was sick and there wasn’t anything Blaine could do to help him. He was done trying desperately to tread water while keeping Kurt afloat as he tried to drown himself. It was Kurt’s turn to try saving himself. 

Blaine would wait but he wouldn’t go down with him.


End file.
